


Jazz Music Stops

by HanzoTitmada, SadakoTetsuwan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, HOT JAZZ, Hanzo in a dress, Jazz Age, Jazz Singer Hanzo, M/M, Oral Sex, Pianist Jesse, he's a fancy boi, i would like to make it clear that this is a serious fic despite the dumb summary, it's kinda got a 1920's vibe but we weren't being careful about DETAILS, its a pwp with a smidge of plot, oblivious Jesse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanzoTitmada/pseuds/HanzoTitmada, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadakoTetsuwan/pseuds/SadakoTetsuwan
Summary: *Horny Saxophone Noises*





	Jazz Music Stops

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I'm a little bit back to ficwriting altho admittedly I've just not been in the brainspace for it. Also I'm RPing a lot. Speaking of, this is another one based on an rp! Big thanks to the horny squad for never stopping me when I come up with a new RP lol. 
> 
> And of COURSE lots of love to the superb Sadako who played Jesse in this RP !

Hanzo wondered who was playing tonight. The man yesterday had been an awful bore, playing songs that were ancient and nearly without a singing part. And he didn’t even buy Hanzo a drink! With a little sigh, Hanzo checked his hair (perfect) and his dress (even better). Some people didn’t care for Hanzo, in his long, glimmering cocktail dresses, but he didn’t give a damn. He looked gorgeous. One more glance in the mirror and Hanzo wandered into the club, which had just opened its doors, fixing his gloves as he waltzed to the piano.

Jesse had worked damn hard, playing club after club to finally earn himself the opportunity to play at somewhere as ritzy as this. He'd heard the singer, while a total bombshell, was also a major diva, so he made sure he had plenty to accommodate this...Hanzo. He'd have liked to swing by and get a feel for the place before, but there was no way he was getting in the front door here. No, back door it was, like usual. He strode in through the alleyway entrance, pausing to adjust his white bowtie in the reflection of a framed photograph of some celebrity from years gone by before heading onto the stage, a serene smile on his face as he sat on his bench.

Well. Someone new, then. And rather handsome, if a little scruffy around the edges. Hanzo slipped up to the piano, leaning over and picking up a book of music to look over. The amount of players that would just choose songs without letting Hanzo check them was astounding. Fortunately, _this_ man picked music that was popular— meaning Hanzo didn’t have last-minute memorizing to do. He lowered the book enough to peek over the top, studying the pianist with half-lidded eyes. “Hello.” He murmured. “Who are you?”

"Name's McCree," he replied, trying to reduce his accent as much as possible. He had to make a good impression, and this man in front of him was one of the surest ways in or out in a music club. He had to be smooth. Refined. Classy. Not sounding like he's some country bumpkin who learned piano in a cathouse.

Hanzo lowered the book even more, a little smile playing on his lips. “McCree? What an interesting name. Not particularly common, your parents must have wanted you to stand out.” He teased, setting the book back in its place.

Jesse smirked, flipping open to a page and slowly beginning to play a simple warm-up song. "It’s plenty common in the McCree family home, let me tell you," he said. "And you? What can I call you?" Jesse asked.

“Hm, I suppose I can offer you my first name, even if you kept yours to yourself. Hanzo— it’s a pleasure.” He offered out his hand, loosely, to shake. People usually preferred that of him.

McCree shook his hand in return, half-rising from his place on the bench to do so. "Guess we'll each keep one half then," he smiled. "Do you have any requests for the first song, Mr. Hanzo?"

Hanzo smiled a bit more. “You are quite funny, Mr. McCree.” He said. “Hm, start with something... lively. But not fast, you understand, just... light and cheerful.”

"As you wish," he smiled from behind the piano, starting with a classic summery standard. Folks were still just arriving for the evening, standing at the bar--he could wait until after folks were served to start the more contemporary tunes.

Oh, that was nice. And it had a nice long introduction, so Hanzo could be well-prepared for his opening. “If you keep playing nice pieces like this, maybe I’ll let you buy me a drink.” He commented, taking the navy handkerchief tucked in his glove and slipping it into McCree’s empty coat pocket, as a makeshift pocket square.

McCree smiled and shot a wink at Hanzo in return. "Can't wait," he said, his fingers dancing across the keys effortlessly.

Hanzo hummed the melody of the song softly, hopping up on the piano. Unfortunately, it was not a very dignified move, involving a good deal of scooting, because his dress was tight and he had a mink scarf to keep hold of, but nobody was looking at him quite yet.

McCree quickly shifted to the soft pedal and fell into a simple vamp as Hanzo arranged himself, trying to draw less attention to the stage while he got himself into position to begin singing. He watched carefully as he waited for Hanzo to get comfortable before continuing.

The gesture did not go unnoticed to Hanzo, who turned and mouthed a thank you before clearing his throat quietly. He does hope McCree gets invited back, even in the few minutes he'd been here Hanzo had found him both charming and skilled. With a few taps of his fingers to keep track of tempo, he started on the first refrain.

McCree smiled back as Hanzo took over, happily accompanying Hanzo and following his lead. And damn, what a lovely lead. Such a smooth, rich baritone, surprisingly elegant and graceful--he didn't expect something so refined in a jazz club, even one as ritzy as this. He let the final chord linger and smiled up at Hanzo, waiting for his next request.

Hanzo sighed, softly, leaning back against the piano and letting the end of his scarf trail down onto the keys. The club was busy tonight, which meant he’d be here late. How unfortunate. “Play me something slow, Mr. McCree.” He murmured, fixing a glove absently.

"Sounds good. Any preferences? Key? Theme?" McCree asked, improvising casually for a few minutes and happily watching Hanzo lounge. He was absolutely stunning...

"Hm. E minor, and perhaps something that sounds a bit sad." Hanzo suggested, leaning closer to fix Jesse's tie, which had gotten a bit loose.

"Thank you," he said, his accent leaking through a bit as he skillfully moved toward E minor in his improv, playing a few arpeggios to cue Hanzo before he started to play again, keeping his piano soft and bittersweet.

Hanzo notes the slight accent, ruminating on it as he sang. It was rather pretty, he thought, gently rounding out Jesse’s voice. He liked it.

Following Hanzo came rather easily--he knew exactly where he wanted to go and was expressive enough to communicate that to his accompanist on their first few songs. God, he hoped he made a good impression--this could be a really good gig if he nailed it down.

After that song Hanzo went quiet again. “I think that’s enough singing for now. I like to let everyone settle in, a bit.” He explained. “Play something relaxed, the sort of song you can... enjoy a drink to, maybe.”

"Yessir," McCree smiled. "Do you need help down?" he asked, looking at the side of his piano and back up at Hanzo.

“No, I think I can manage.” It’s a lot easier to just slide down than scoot up the piano. “What do you drink, Mr. McCree?”

"Whisky, neat," he replied, smiling, his fingers dancing easily across the keys. "You don't have to be afraid of making a special request, either," he said.

Hanzo leaned in close, trailing the end of his scarf against Jesse’s arm. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He murmured, and then he was gone, off to the bar where he leaned against the counter, chatting with the bartender.

McCree smiled at the little brush and the whisper, but didn't entirely catch his own double entendre and simply continued playing calm, soothing light jazz.

Hanzo returned with a drink for Jesse and a glass of something that looked very complex but was no more than dressed-up water. He had to keep his wits about him.

"Aww, thank you," McCree said, his accent firmly hidden away again as he accepted the drink, though he waited for the club's emcee to make a few opening announcements and remarks before drinking. He had to keep the music going, after all.

“Of course. The least I could do for such a wonderful pianist.” Hanzo settled himself on the piano again, lazily stirring his water with a straw and admiring McCree. He was really very handsome...

McCree continued his calm improvisation, sipping with his left as he played high, tinkling arpeggios and runs. "Let me know when you're ready to start again--or if you want to turn up the heat a little," he winked.

Hanzo let out a little sound of surprise. “But Mr. McCree, if we turn up the heat, I would have to take off my scarf!” He waved the end as proof, pretending to be shocked.

"Would that be so bad?" McCree laughed, "I'm sure we could get that nice young man from the coat check to take care of your wrap."

Hanzo smirked at him. "Turn up the heat, then, and let me see how much I'll have to take off." He murmured, leaning back on the piano.

"Heh...promise you won’t let the manager throw me out with last week's garbage?" he asked. "I can play pretty hot and dirty."

"Hm, then start with something a little lighter, Mr. McCree, and ease me into the _dirty.”_ Hanzo replied, shifting slightly to show off just how high the slit of his dress went.

McCree winked and nodded, starting to play something with a little heavier, hotter bass line. "Alright, you ready to kick it up a notch, Hanzo?"

Hanzo smirked, leaning and trailing a lace-covered finger up Jesse's arm. "Are you?" He murmured, eyes half-lidded, staring at Jesse for a long moment before straightening, starting the lyrics of the slow, sensual song.

McCree leaned heavily into each left-hand chord, laying it on thick as Hanzo sang. Damn, Hanzo was good...

It was a fun little set, frankly. Hanzo requested another song, this one a bit more _sexual_ than _sensual_, and pouted just a little when McCree focused more on the piano than him.

McCree _had_ to keep his eyes on the piano--he couldn't let himself get unprofessional on the first night here. Although he couldn't help but sneak a few smoldering glances at the man on his piano, tracing the length of his thigh with his gaze.

Hanzo crossed his thighs very deliberately, letting the silky fabric slip off his legs and giving McCree a glimpse of the lacy top of his nylons, and just a hint of the straps holding them up. They'd be done, soon, and then... "Something mellow, if you don't mind. Slow, to round out the evening." He requested, pretending he wasn't looking at McCree.

McCree cleared his throat and tore his eyes from the tops of Hanzo's stockings, grinning at the singer. "Absolutely, darlin'," he purred, his accent leaking through once again as he reeled the tenor of the night back in, slowed down, cooled off a bit--but just a bit. His piano was still sensuous, and wink and a glance over the shoulder made music.

McCree’s voice was really very nice, and Hanzo wondered why he kept hearing little slips of an accent. At least he could ask soon— the club was closing soon, and the evening winding down. That was one of the nice things about working in a nice place: things ended before 3 am.

McCree's final chord rang hopeful and golden in the air, a serene smile on his lips as he watched Hanzo depart the stage. He left a few moments later, trying not to look like he was in a rush. "Excuse me, Hanzo?" McCree called.

Hanzo was opening the door to his personal room when he heard McCree behind him. “Oh! How very lucky...” he murmured, turning to Jesse. “My assistant has left for the night... would you mind helping me out of this dress? I can’t take down the zipper myself...”

McCree's mouth hung open at Hanzo's request, his fears disconnecting and flying apart. "Help you, help?" he stammered for a moment. "I-I mean, sure I can help."

“Hm... let’s hope your talented fingers can work a zipper.” Hanzo remarked. He walked into the room, letting his scarf trail down to the ground before slipping off his shoulders. “Close the door behind you, if you don’t mind.”

McCree was quick to follow Hanzo's lead, just like on the piano. He hurried inside and shut the door before collecting the wrap from the floor as well. It was awful nice, it shouldn't be tossed aside, no matter how sexy it was to watch...

Hanzo sighed softly, delicately peeling off his fine, lacy gloves and tossing it onto his vanity. “I do like my dresses, but it is a relief to take them off, you know?” He murmured.

"I... can only imagine," McCree said, his cheeks hot and his hand stuffed firmly in his pocket, trying desperately to disguise the front of his boxers.

Hanzo’s lips curled into a teasing smile. “Can you? Do you often imagine being in a dress, Mr. McCree?” He asked playfully.

"Well, I--" he hesitated, cheeks warm. "I... might’ve worn one for an event a time or two. Not sure I have the hips for it though," he said, trying to play it cool.

Hanzo looked Jesse over critically. “Hm... I’m sure you filled them out well.” He turned his back to Jesse, pulling his long hair over his shoulder. “Would you...?”

"Ah, yeah," McCree nodded, swallowing hard as he stepped forward. The zipper was tiny, and he rested one hand against Hanzo's back as he found the little pull and carefully unzipped, watching inch after inch of Hanzo's back was revealed.

Hanzo sighed softly, enjoying the fact that he could breathe properly now. Jesse had nice, warm hands, big and broad against Hanzo’s skin... he felt the zipper settle right at the top of his lacy black garter belt and let out a little breath.

"You, uh, is that good?" McCree asked, his hands retreating an inch or so from Hanzo's smooth skin and his eyes unable to find anywhere to land that didn't take his breath away.

"Mm, yes, you've been terribly helpful..." Hanzo murmured, letting the dress fall to the floor. His delicate lace-topped nylons were held up by an equally delicate and lacy garter belt, and while he wasn't quite wearing panties, it was... close. "Would you mind fetching the hanger by the door?"

McCree let out a ragged breath as he tried not to ogle the beauty in front of him--they were going to be coworkers, damnit, he could act professional for five more goddamn minutes, couldn't he? He wove his way back to the door, retrieving the hanger and trying to negotiate his raging boner without acknowledging it.

Hanzo picked up the brush from his vanity, brushing his hair in long strokes as he waited for the hanger. When Jesse returned, he murmured a thanks and bent down to gather up his dress, whole body moving into a smooth arc, the straps of his garter belt straining slightly.

McCree coughed and looked away, his ears burning bright red. Holy shit, Hanzo _had_ to be doing this on purpose, right? Was this some weird test of his honor or something?

Hanzo neatly hung up his dress and went to put it back up, swinging his hips as he did. The room was quiet for a while, as he returned to his vanity to put away his earrings. Suddenly, Hanzo slapped the table with a noise of frustration. “Are you _kidding_ me?” He snapped, his soft, sultry voice gone completely.

McCree jumped at the outburst and struggled to find something to do with his hands. "I-is everything alright, uh, sir?"

"No!" Hanzo scowled. "For goodness sake, I _asked_ you to _undress_ me, and you're just-- standing there! I've been sending out signals all night!"

Oh. _Oh_. McCree tried to recover. "Well, I did get you un_dressed_, but nobody asked about getting un_gartered_," he replied, his accent starting to return as he approached the other man.

Hanzo sat on the vanity, head tossed back haughtily. "Well, I had hoped you wouldn't need so much instruction, Mr. McCree." he said coolly. "Perhaps I overestimated you... your piano is nearly as good as your ability to hide that _delicious_ accent."

"I'm an accompanist--it's my job to follow instructions," he purred, "I just wasn't aware that we had started playing again," he winked, his hands sliding up over Hanzo's thighs now that he had his permission.

“Do you like to follow instructions, Mr. McCree?” Hanzo asked softly, grabbing the man’s tie and tugging him closer. “Here’s some: get. Me. Naked.”

"With pleasure, darlin'," he murmured, his voice husky. His lips fell to Hanzo's neck as his fingers looped into the straps of his garters playfully before unlocking them.

Hanzo shivered At Jesse’s touch, head tilting back to accept more kisses. Those broad, warm hands lit a fire in him, and his cock began to leak pre, slow and steady, forming a damp spot on his underwear.

He followed Hanzo's lead, nibbling lightly as his mouth moved up and down the column of Hanzo's neck. 'Beautiful,' he mouthed against his skin before he pulled back, rolling down one stocking at a time.

Hanzo moaned softly, arching into his touch. “McCree...” he whispered breathlessly. He _needs_ more, the pace was torturously slow. Once the stockings were off he spread his legs, eager for more.

Though the height of the vanity was a bit difficult to negotiate, Jesse knelt between Hanzo's spread legs, more than happy to follow his lead. He pushed Hanzo's moist, lacy panties aside and grinned as his cock sprang free.

“Oh, yes...” Hanzo whispered, cock twitching from the sudden shock of cool air. McCree looked so good down there, and Hanzo eagerly threaded fingers through his hair. “McCree...” he whined.

McCree's lips were on Hanzo's dick in an instant, kissing up the side before sliding back down to repeat the act on the other side. His tongue darted to and fro, tasting and teasing the man.

“Ohhhh, just like that...” Hanzo moaned, shuddering under the man’s loving attention. “Mc-McCree, d-don’t tease me...” he begged, voice raspy.

McCree didn't hesitate; he took Hanzo's tip in his mouth and gently bathed him with his tongue, watching the man above him carefully, trying to judge what Hanzo wanted next before he had to beg.

What a talented mouth! Hanzo was helpless, pinned by his pleasure. The way Jesse was looking at him, with those warm eyes... Hanzo tried not to thrust into his throat but it was impossible, hips jerking into the tight heat of it.

He sighed and hummed lowly at Hanzo's thrust, his eyes drooping shut as he relaxed, opening his mouth wider. If Hanzo wanted to fuck his throat, he was more than welcome. After all, Jesse didn't have to sing tomorrow night.

Hanzo was close. His grip on McCree’s hair got tighter, and he thrust into his mouth hard. “Oh, I’m close... can I cum in your mouth?” He rasped, barely able to think up the words.

McCree moaned low in his throat and opened his mouth wide, gazing up at Hanzo adoringly.

Hanzo took that as a yes. It doesn't take more than a few more thrusts before he came, moaning McCree's name as he spilled in his throat.

Jesse moaned, swallowing down Hanzo's hot seed and running his fingers lightly up and down the back of Hanzo's calves. "...What's the next song, baby?" he purred after a moment, smirking.

Hanzo sighed luxuriously, a lazy smile playing on his face. “Oh, I’ve got so many ideas... but how about your name, first? I want to have something to scream out...”

McCree stood, his fingers and lips trailing across Hanzo's thighs and chest as he moved. "It's Jesse," he whispered, leaning close and gazing at Hanzo adoringly. "Can't wait to scream your name, too--little hard when yer fuckin' my mouth, not that I didn't love every second of that," he added, winking.

"Jesse." Hanzo repeated, softly. "Jesse. I like it." He smiled, looping his arms around Jesse's neck and pulling him closer. "I'd love for you to fuck me, Jesse, if you're up for it." He murmured, tone deceptively sweet for what he was saying.

"With pleasure, doll," Jesse purred. "How do you want me?" he asked, his hands settling on Hanzo's waist.

"Mm, at whichever angle and position you can best _ruin_ me, Jesse." Hanzo replied, eyes half-lidded and pupils blow from arousal.

McCree smirked and pulled Hanzo down from the vanity, turning him around and squeezing the other man's ample asscheeks. "How 'bout we watch each other?" he smirked, his thumb teasing at Hanzo's entrance.

Hanzo huffed a weak breath, trying to hide how eager he was. "Y-yes..." he fumbled with a drawer on the vanity, pulling out a small bottle of lube. "Here..."

McCree accepted the lube, slicking his finger before gently teasing Hanzo open, groaning. "So tight," he whispered, catching how eager Hanzo was in spite of his best efforts.

Hanzo shuddered, trying to relax so he could accept Jesse. "It's... been a while." He admitted, voice low and rough. He hopes this won't take long-- he has an idea of what Jesse was hiding in his slacks and he was _excited_.

"For me, too," he whispered, gently fucking him open with one finger. "Even longer since anyone half as pretty as you," Jesse purred, adding a second finger to the work, soon followed by a third.

“You’ve already got me, there’s no need for flattery.” Hanzo replied, rolling his hips against Jesse’s fingers. “Mm, Jesse, Th-there...” he sighed, feeling his fingers brush against his prostate.

"Flattery never hurt nobody," Jesse purred, gently teasing Hanzo's prostate for a moment before withdrawing his fingers and quickly unbuckling his trousers, his cock springing free eagerly. He slicked himself before quickly returning to his proper position, his hot cock twitching in his hand as he pressed himself inside.

Hanzo moaned at the feeling of Jesse’s hot, thick cock spreading him open. “I— I suppose not.” He gasped softly, focused entirely on Jesse’s dick. It’s so _good_, hell, it’s been too long!

Jesse groaned, watching Hanzo's expression in the mirror, watching how his cock bounced with each thrust... "Fuck...gorgeous," he panted, his hands sliding up to cup Hanzo's ample pecs, squeezing the firm muscle as he sped up.

Hanzo let out a choked noise at the hands on his chest, back arcing to push it into Jesse’s hands. He spread his legs as wide as he could, wanting more. “H-harder, Jesse...” he whimpered.

"God, look at yerself," he purred, pressing hot kisses to Hanzo's neck and shoulders. "Fuckin' Adonis..." he whispered against his skin, his hips snapping forward harder, rattling the vanity.

“Yo-you’re not... h-half bad yourself—” Hanzo gasped out, unable to focus on words. He held tight to Jesse. “Oh-oh! Right there, Jesse, yes...” he moaned, shuddering as he had his prostate rammed by Jesse’s dick.

Jesse's words died away as he focused instead on _ravaging_ the singer in front of him under his careful orders, his hips crashing into Hanzo's with half-wild intensity. He as he pushed himself closer to his own end, his hands sliding back down to Hanzo's hips to pull him back with each thrust. "I'm close," he panted, "Where you want me t' finish?"

“I—” Hanzo gasped, toes curling at each intense thrust. Oh, but this was a bad idea...! “In— inside, cum inside me, oh—” He’s so close, so close! “Jesse, Jesse, like that, yes, ohh, I’m gonna cum!” He moaned, throwing his head back as he came, clenching hard around Jesse’s dick.

Hanzo's moans and cries spurred him on, and the feeling of the man in front of him cumming on his dick was enough to finally put him over the edge as well. He came with a low groan, grinding firmly against Hanzo's ass as he floated in ecstasy. "Fuck, baby...ah...fuck that was good..."

Hanzo just let out a soft moan, slumping forwards to lean against Jesse, feeling all his energy was used up. "Uh-huh..." he agreed, a little dazed. Wow, that was good. He needed to keep Jesse around...

Jesse panted softly, his fingers dancing along Hanzo's hips as he glanced around the room. There had to be somewhere he could let this Adonis lie down...

Since Hanzo was the star of the show, as it were, his room was quite luxurious. Besides his vanity and racks of clothes, there was an elegant "fainting couch", all velvety and soft.

Jesse eased his softening cock out of Hanzo's ass and guided him toward the couch, smiling as he laid the man down. Fuck, he was a pretty sight...

Hanzo sighed happily, lying sprawled and enjoying the relatively cool fabric against his heated skin. "Mm. Jesse... that was wonderful..." he murmured.

"Hell yeah it was," he purred, carefully tucking himself away. "...So, uh, am I gonna see you tomorrow?" He asked; hopefully this was enough to secure himself a job...

Hanzo smirked lazily. “I certainly hope so. I will need someone to take my dress off, won’t I?” He asked, twirling a finger around the end of Jesse’s tie and giving it a little tug.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice that this one is complete, right? It was lots of fun to do this one, hopefully I'll cook up some more ideas to toss at Sadako, i'd love to do another RP w you babes!


End file.
